Who I am
by Scaramouch
Summary: Fluffy conversation of Travis and Lily. Quite pointless, really. But still, RR would be ok. And oh yes, this is a songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own RFR, the song "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls, Moulin Rouge, Billie Holiday or Aristotle (How weird would that be?). Yep.  
  
A/N: Another songfic! Well, what can I say? There are just too many good songs out there. And I like writing these short stories. But maybe I'll write a "proper" fic, sometime soon, who knows? Er, this is a T/L-fic, again, and I think that they are adults here. This is just one very fluffy and extremely pointless discussion of theirs. Funny enough, I don't like fluff that much myself. Don't ask me why I keep writing these then, I seriously haven't got a clue. And oh yes, this one's "plot" hasn't got anything to do with my previous fic, if someone has read it. OK I know, enough with me now.  
  
_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll  
  
ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_  
They were lying on her bed just staring at the roof.  
  
"Do you believe in freedom, Travis?" She asked.

"It depends what you mean by it.. But I believe in the idea of freedom, yes"

"How about truth?"

"Of course"

"Love?" He first didn't say anything but then he answered.

"Yes, I guess I do".

She turned on her stomach and looked into his eyes. "Beauty?"

He laughed and took her hand. "Seriously, you have watched Moulin Rouge too many times..." She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Yeah, that might be... But I just wanted to see if you were a bohemian.."

"A Bohemian? Well, I suppose I could be, a little. I just can't see what has this got to do with anything". Now she giggled as she rolled on her back. "You of all people should know that things aren't always so black and white"  
  
_And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_  
  
"Lily?" He said softly. "Mm?" She mumbled her eyes closed. "Do you remember that night years ago, at the station, after the party at school? You, me and Billie Holiday" He asked. In her mind that night was one of the most valuable memories. "You know the anwser to that, Travis". On that night the school party had gone terribly wrong for both of them, they weren't together yet then. Lily had find Travis from the station, sitting alone listening old Billie Holiday record. Dancing there together and comforting one another was something that had changed their lives. After a while he started to talk again. "I know that you know.. But still, I wanted to be sure"  
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd  
  
understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am_  
  
He bit his lip and said "You know, I've studied different things all my life and still I feel that there are too many questions without answers.. I wish that I'd even know if I'm supposed to know". She looked at him and touched his cheek. "I wouldn't want to know it all. It would be boring" she said. "All men by nature desire knowledge. Aristotle." He said and closed his eyes. These were the kind of moments when she didn't know what to say. She couldn't help herslef from smiling.  
  
_And you can't fight the tears that ain't  
  
coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
_  
She sighed and turned on her stomach again. "I know that life is suffering and searching for all the answers makes it even harder... But I know there is a way to easy it up a little..." He gave her a funny look as she contiuned with a grin on her face. "I think you should try it sometime... You know the first time might feel little weird, but when you get used to it, it actually feels quite good.." She nearly had finished her sentence when he mumbled "You little" and started to tickle her. He gave her a kiss and layed back next to her. "Here I am, pouring my soul to you and you just make jokes about me" he said half seriously. She looked into his eyes and said "You know that I understand you, I'm a freak too, remember." He smiled. "Oh yes.. I forgot"  
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd  
  
understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am_


End file.
